A Brother is All You Need
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: This takes place in the 2012 series. Right after Chris Bradford betrayed Mikey. Mikey is feeling upset and Raph is the only one who can cheer his baby bro up. Can Raph make Mikey smile? Sorry summery sucks. Please read. Raphael and Michelangelo brotherly love. Nothing else. Don't think wrong.
1. Screwing Up

**DragonPrincess65: This is all about Raph's and Mikey's relationship as BROTHERS. Nothing more.**

**Raph: ****(Grumbles)** I can't believe you made me soft.

**DragonPrincess65: Oh Raphie You are so cute when you are pouty.**

**Raph: Shut up!**

**Mikey: Come on Raph. You know you like me.**

**Raph: I'm forced to.**

**Master Splinter: Quiet my sons and let her finish.**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT (Although she wants to)**

**Mikey: Hey! I was going to say the Disclaimer!**

**DragonPrincess65: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

A Brother is All You Need

Chapter 1

Raph's POV:

"Will you shut up?!" Mikey's voice echoes thought the dojo. "Well it's not my fault you decided to fall for your so called "friend"." I puff glaring at Mikey. I see Mikey clench his jaw as his hands turn to fists. "Raphael" the rat says sternly, thumping his walking stick on the ground. "What?" Raph says defensively. I glare at Mikey as Master Splinter scolds me. I see Mikey his eyes as he stands there staring at the floor. Master Splinter is still scolding me, Donnie and Leo are just sitting there quietly, and Mikey looks the same as he did when Master Splinter started scolding me. "It's Mikey's fault" I say in disgust. I watch as Mikey storms out of the room. "I should check on him" I whisper to myself.

I bow my head in respect to my father before running out of the dojo after Mikey. "Mikey?" I call out, annoyed, as I walk through out the underground home. I walk out the door and enter the main passage way to the sewers. I see Mikey for a second before I see him disappear. I run over to where he just was to find myself standing in front of another door. I slowly open it, peeking my head inside. I see Mikey sitting on a large log against the wall looking at a picture. Every other second I hear him sniff and wipe his eyes roughly. Guilt pains me as I quickly hide. "Who is that?" I ask walking into the small room.

TBC

* * *

**DragonPrincess65: Sorry it is so short.**

**Mikey: Raphie you are so mean!**

**Raph: I go after you don't I?!**

**Leo: I would never just sit there and not defend Mikey...**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh shut it Leo. This is my story.**

**Donnie: I'm barely in this...**

**DragonPrincess65: Sorry Don. But i still Love You...and Leo.**

**Leo: Yeah we know.**


	2. Cheering Up

Previously- "Who is that?" I ask walking into the small room.

**DragonPrincess65: I'm going to make this quick. Mikey you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Mikey: Yeah! (Clears throat) DragonPrincess65 does own TMNT.**

**Raph: You idiot (Smakes Mikey) This is why you don't say the disclaimer!**

**Leo: DragonPrincess65 does _NOT_ own TMNT.**

**Donnie: Although she would like to.**

* * *

A Brother is All You Need

Chapter 2

Raph's POV

"Uh…Raph" Mikey shouts in surprised. "What do you want?" he spits angrily at me. I decide to ignore it. "So you gonna tell me?" I ask sitting down next to him. He avoids my eyes as he stares down at the picture. "No one" he says, quickly putting the picture away. "Mikey" I say as soft of voice I could manage, looking at him. Mikey turns his head to gaze at me. We look at each other for a second before he caves in, like he always does. As Mikey tells me everything I quietly listen. "Mikey…" I say stopping him as he starts to ramble. Mikey sighs and bows his head. "Sorry. It's just, I feel like it is my fault" Mikey says rubbing his face. "Well it is…" I begin "Thanks" Mikey spits cutting me off. "But…" I say placing a hand over his mouth. I hate acting soft. It makes me feel weak. But my bro needs some cheering up. "It's also Chris Bradford's fault" I finish removing my hand from his mouth. "How?" He asks looking confused. "Because you are a good guy and Chris Bradford is a Bastard" I say turning my hands into fists. "Yeah, well, I'm a bone head" Mikey sighed as he slumps.

Mikey's POV

"Well… I can't disagree…but" Raph says placing his hand on my head. My eyes widen as he looks at me. He is not the type for showing affection "Even though you do stupid things sometimes, you are bright in your own way. You piss me off and you make me want to hit you, but I, we will always love you. And I swear…the next time I see Chris Bradford, I'll make him feel 10x's the pain he gave you." Raph says cracking his fingers. I smile a little and say "Thanks Raph" "No problem bro" he says rubbing my head. I see Raph stand up and hold his hand out to me. I look from his face to his hand a few times before grabbing it. He hauls me up right and gives me a smirk. "Come on I bet Fearless is worried about us." My smile grows wider "Last one there is a rotten egg" I scream running out of the room. "You're on" I hear Raph say. I'm happy now that I know my bros will never leave me as long as I live.

**The End**


End file.
